


college is stressful, huh?

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira "I'm suave until Akechi flirts with me" Kurusu, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Crack Treated Seriously, Detective Akechi Goro, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Akechi Goro, Teasing, akira can have feelings and expressions, goro has a superiority complex, goro is a pining mess, he loves akira and hates that, theyre both gay messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goro hummed in content as he let the scent of the brew wash over him and took a small sip of the dark liquid. Seems I probably won’t run into Akira today. Oh well.Or that’s what he thought until he heard a short, but high pitched screech disturb the comfortable silence of Leblanc. Goro nearly spilled his coffee and he slowly looked around for the sound while Sojirou looked up at the ceiling in annoyance. Shaking his newspaper he sighed as he shook his head.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	college is stressful, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> did I write this instead of doing my homework? Possibly. Will I regret this later. Absolutely. Do I just want to scream into the void? Always.
> 
> So this might be a little shitty but I don't care it's purely self-indulgent and honestly, sometimes I just want to see Akira flustered. Sue me.
> 
> but yea I suck at writing and I would stick to art but my tablets broken so let me how I did with this. characterization is hard even harder to write.

The quiet air in Cafe Leblanc was broken only by the faint sounds of the TV and the occasional cup clinking as Goro nursed a warm cup of coffee, the warmth seeping through his gloved hands. The evening wore on as time seemed to stop in the homey ambiance that is a small corner in Yongen-Jaya. With college and his detective career being as demanding as they were, these few moments of peace were savored as a moment of reprieve in the break-neck speed of city life. Whenever he had time, he continuously found himself coming back to the small cafe to enjoy a cup of expertly crafted coffee and occasionally curry when he has enough time to eat. There was also the fact that the people working here had a brain and weren’t the idiots he dealt with at work. Plus, he  _ might _ have a slight  _ fascination _ with the cute barista that sometimes serves him and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t hope to see Akira whenever he walked in through the door. Today was yet another day where his heart leaped into his throat with the prospect of seeing him but, alas, no sign of the frizzy-haired male. If Sojirou saw his disappointment he didn’t comment on it, just calmly start making his usual and placing the cup in front of him. Goro hummed in content as he let the scent of the brew wash over him and took a small sip of the dark liquid.  _ Seems I probably won’t run into Akira today. Oh well. _

Or that’s what he thought until he heard a short, but high pitched screech disturb the comfortable silence of Leblanc. Goro nearly spilled his coffee and he slowly looked around for the sound while Sojirou looked up at the ceiling in annoyance. Shaking his newspaper he sighed as he shook his head.

“Still studying? Sheesh, that kid needs a break.” Sojirou grumbled before reluctantly getting up and disappearing into the kitchen. Goro looked up more in confusion as to who he could be referring to, much less what that scream was about. A moment later, he returned from the kitchen with a plate of curry and set it down on the counter before making his way to the stairs and calling out saying dinner’s waiting. Another strangled whine and Sojirou just sighed before coming back around to make another cup of coffee. For a few moments the cafe seemed to return to how it was before the outburst before soft footsteps dragged themselves down the staircase, finally revealing Akira is his loungewear.  _ Oh.  _ He continued to half-stumble his way to the awaiting food for him before dumping himself onto the chair in front of the curry and slumping in his seat, resting his forehead on the cool wood. Goro froze as he saw the unkempt state Akira was in, not even realizing it was him to begin with. His frizzy hair was messier than usual, baggy sweatpants hanging off his hips and a wide neck shirt exposing delicate collarbones-  _ Get a hold of yourself. You’re not in high school anymore. That’s not fair, how can he look so perfect all the time? _ He looked back at his coffee and willed his thoughts away. 

It seemed Akira had yet to notice himself so he composed himself and resigned himself to watching out of the corner of his eye. Completely unaware of his presence, Akira let out barely contained cries of distress, mumbling something along the lines of “fuckin’ math” and “can’t do’it”. Ah yes, the bane of a college student’s existence, though Goro was faring much better since he was used to the stress. _I feel the exact same way, Akira._ He wished he could say those words in a different context. Hush, brain. Sojirou just let him vent without reminding him about the other customers aka Goro Akechi. Finally Akira just settled for prolonged groaning while softly hitting his head against the counter repeatedly. Finally, Sojirou sighed and moved away. “Eat up, kid. You obviously need a break so you can help out when you’re done.” He settled back onto his stool flipping open the newspaper once again. Akira just sighed and started to eat his food, still completely ignorant to Goro’s presence but that’s fine, it lets him observe the other quietly. His cup was getting dangerously low but he knew if asked for a refill Akira would be aware that he’s been here the entire time. 

As if suddenly sensing him, he turned his head to look at him and froze. His eyes were wide and a slow flush crept on his face while Goro flashed him a charming smile. He only flushed deeper and swallowed audibly.   
  
“Oh, Akechi. I didn’t- uh-,” he briefly cleared his throat, “I didn’t see you there.” He sheepishly said before he rose to take his dishes never once taking his eyes off Goro. He laughed lightly and waved slightly, relishing in the flustered expression. Oh, how he wished he could keep making him blush that shade of pretty red. Would doing simple sweet actions fluster him or would fixing him with a certain look and crowding his space cause him to sque- _Stop, stop, stop right now, now’s not the time, bad brain, I have to reply, pure innocent thoughts here._ What a pining mess. 

“I’ve been here for a while, I’m surprised it took you this long to notice me.” He teased the younger, delighted to see his blush darken. Sojirou muttered something about leaving Akira to close before heading out leaving both boys here when Goro suddenly had a thought. Teasing is fun. Teasing Akira is fun, he wonders how long he can keep it up. He quickly followed it up with a “are you, perhaps, losing your touch?” just to mess with him more. This time Akira looked away and huffed indignantly, which means it’s Goro’s win for once. It's always Akira teasing him and Goro’s trying not to blush so obviously but it never seemed to fool Akira. He smiled lightly at the thought of teasing him while also making dinner or doing chores around the house or maybe when comes home from a long day of work and  _ god stop thinking like that you’re not even dating much less friends, why are you fantasizing about living together and being domestic with a guy who might not even be gay or even compatible to live with you stupid, crushing, idi-  _

“What’s got you smiling like that, detective?” Goro snapped out of his spiraling to stare dumbly at Akira who was now standing in front of him. He was smirking like he had an idea and Goro had half the mind to wipe that smirk off his face by leaning over and smashing his lips against Akira’s. God, it’s infuriating how Akira reduced Goro to his most basic desires. How easily he makes Goro forget he has walls for a reason and that he has everything Goro’s ever wanted. Why does he get friends that want him around for who he is and not what he does, a family that supports and loves him unconditionally, a job that made him happy and a place to come back to that didn’t suffocate him. And how infuriating that Goro also falls for his charms and wishes to be at Akira’s side. Stupid, pretty, amazing, warm, boy. HE hates him and how much he wants to kiss him.

“Oh, nothing. Maybe I was just thinking of a cute boy in a stupid apron and glasses.” As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back. Of course he tells Akira how much he’s been thinking about Akira. He tried not to let it show how much he wanted to scream at that very moment. He took a quick sip of coffee hoping for the familiar burn but alas, it was just warm. He continued to sip anyways so he can leave sooner rather than later and maybe bash his head against the wall. Maybe even throw himself off a cliff for good measure. He waited for rejection to smite him down for being a foolish mortal who ever hoped to have such happiness. 

Instead, he was surprised to see Akira tug on his fringe as his normally bright, warm gray eyes dulled a bit. “So you have a bit of a crush. I hope whoever it makes you happy. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” He said softly, his tone laced with disappointment. Goro wanted to just reach across the bar and hold him, reassure him that Akira was everything to him and that he’s had a massive crush on him for months. Instead, he was struck with the brilliant idea to drag this out for as long as he could by teasing him. Just to see how he would react. Because  _ that’s _ a good idea. 

“Yes, I supposed he does make me quite happy as he’s the only one who can challenge my mind like he does, though you make it sound as if you don’t know him.” He replied smiling slightly at the other man. He watched his stormy eyes narrow in confusion. He trailed his hand to his chin as he crossed the other one across his chest as he thought about the answer, though his frown deepened as he obviously couldn’t come up with a guess. He cocked his head to the side and stared at Goro, silently asking for more hints. Goro couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips at the adorable face he was making, almost like a cat. “I take it you need a few more hints than that?” He leaned forward and rested his cheek on his hand. The raven’s mouth twitched with a hint of his usual grin he teased back, “What, am I playing the detective here now?” That drew another laugh out of the brunette as he leaned back a bit. Well, might as well indirectly tell Akira about his crush on him. He will always remember Boss’s coffee.

“Well let’s see,” he said in faux contemplation, complete with the hand on the chin and his gaze traveling upward, “He has eyes like liquid mercury, his sense of humor includes merciless teasing and flirting, and he has fluffy black hair with curls.” He bit his lip and looked back up at Akira, hope flooding his gaze as he waited for his response. A few more beats and Goro watched silently as frustration grew in the other’s features, raising a hand to run his fingers back and forth through his hair. Finally, he snapped his head back up at Goro, fiery determination and resolve evident in his eyes and he leaned forward and grabbed both of Goro’s hands in his. There goes all coherent thoughts.

“Well I don’t know who it is that has your attention but I swear that I will win your heart from such lowly competition, even if it’s the last thing I do!” He boldly declared looking straight into Goro’s eyes and for once his glasses didn’t hide his intense gaze, only intensified it.  _ Fuck he’s so handsome and amazing holy shit did he just confess to me did he really just say he wants to win my heart hOLy fuck IT’S HAPPENING wait so that means he doesn’t get I was talking about him WHAT THE FUCK HE’S SO CUTE HOW CAN YOU BE THAT CUTE HOLY SHIT HE’S AN IDIOT- _

“Akira,” he let out a strangled laugh, his face contorting into disbelief, “do you not realize the guy I was referring to is in fact you?” Goro’s eyebrows scrunched and raised as he tried to process what just happened and how his plan to tease Akira actually  _ worked _ . Akira seemed to realize this as well as that lovely flush from earlier made itself known again and he shot backward as if he had been burned. He buried his face in his hands and let out a shrill groan that sounded borderline hysterical. Goro burst out laughing from the sheer absurdity of the situation, doubling over the counter and trying to muffle his laughs with his gloved hands. He sounded just as hysterical. Akira snapped his head up to glare at him before marching over to the bar and grabbing Goro’s jacket. That stopped Goro’s laughter as he looked in apprehension at the angry raven. Before he could question what he was doing, Akira smashed both of the lips together that sent Goro’s heart skyrocketing through the roof. 

All too soon the flustered, frizzy-haired male pulled away to clean the dishes and close up Leblanc. Goro sat there stunned for several minutes, touching his lips and pinching himself to see if it really was a dream. By the time Akira flipped the sign and locked the door, he turned to Goro and asked with his suavest smirk, “Spend the night, Goro~?” He nodded shakily and clumsily got up from his seat so Akira could take his hand and lead him upstairs.  _ Note to self; be prepared for consequences when teasing Akira _ through if these are the consequences, Goro doesn’t think he minds much.

  
  


BONUS

“Akira?”

“Yes, honey?”

“What are we watching?”

“Bubbly Hills 90210”

“........I’m breaking up with you.”

“Why this movie is goo- wait no stop packing up- I’M SORRY I’LL CHANGE IT DON’T LEAV-!!”

_ Should’ve watched Featherman. _

**Author's Note:**

> *bangs fists on table* ITS MY FIC AND I GET TO CHOOSE HOW THEY SPEND THEIR FIRST NIGHT TOGETHER
> 
> honestly they probably both died just trying to cuddle.


End file.
